I Want Coffe
by Kitty.M.Smith
Summary: Just a little one-shot featuring my good buddy Britt.S.Walker's OC's in a normal morning scenario that, personelly, is pretty funny. Random, my summery sucks, enjoy. :D


So yeah...just a random one shot. XD

Treasure Planet belongs to Disney, and these characters used in story belong to my awesome buddy TMNTdisneyfan2013. XD

* * *

Victoria groaned and turned. Beside her lay Charles "Charmer" Casey (better known as Charlie), her fiancee of about a month now who was already awake, smiling at her, hair untidy and getting longer and longer.

"Good mornin' babe." He said quietly, kissing her softly.

Victoria chuckled, "How long have you been awake?"

He shrugged slightly, "Maybe five minutes."

Victoria smirked, "You've been watching me sleep for five minutes? My snoring that entertaining to you?"

Charlie grinned, pulling her close to him. "No, I've been watching you and them for five minutes because you're just too cute."

Victoria smiled. He was talking about the babies she was carrying at the moment. She was about a month on, already sporting an evident but small baby bump.

"Oh you old charmer," she said, rolling her eyes and slapping his chest jokenly.

Charlie just grinned his charming grin he was known for, kissed her, and stood up, putting on his work uniform. Charlie was the weapons and ammunition teacher at the Intersteller Naval Academy. What was funny was that, in ranks, Victoria was his boss. She was the Fleet Admiral. One rank below the Queen, really.

At the moment she was on a maternity leave (which she led everyone to believe was part vacation, seeing as she still did the mountains of paperwork that came with her job and made a call once in awhile). If anyone knew that the cold, heartless, terrifying and hot tempered Fleet Admiral Victoria was at home pregnant...well, that would be one hell of a show.

Victoria, somewhat grudgedly, stood up and yawned. She put a robe on over her nightgown and went downstairs. Her daughter, Minerva, was sleeping on the couch, leg hanging off the side, body twisted in a very odd shape, snoring, and drooling. She was 14 years old and was from her previous marriage to a man named Richard. Richard had died before she was born and Victoria had given the girl away to people she thought she could trust. She never regretted anything more. Long story short, she'd found Minerva during a war, as Minerva was working with the Coast Guard, and after a rocky, very rocky, start, Minerva forgave her mother and their relationship was quite strong.

Victoria walked into the kitchen and started to make some coffee. She was just about to bring the mug to her lips when it was swiftly taken from her hand by none other than Charlie.

"Hey!" She growled, half annoyed, half amused, and grabbed for the mug. Charlie held it out of her reach.

"Must we go through this every morning, Caro?" Charlie said, smirking while trying to give her a stern look. Victoria rolled her eyes at the nickname, short for Carolina, which was the middle name she _despised. _She grabbed for the mug again.

"Give me the damn coffee Charlie!" Charlie just shook his head.

"Babe, you know you're not allowed to have coffee. It's not good for the babies." Charlie scolded her.

"Awww come on!" Victoria stuck out her lower lip and looked up at him with her big turquoise kitten eyes. He couldn't resist that look.

But, of course, the man had a mind. He kissed her, surprising her for a second, and then downed the coffee and handed the empty mug too her.

"Well you said you wanted the mug, so you can have it." He grinned.

Victoria groaned and almost slammed the mug on the counter. "You're a damn smart ass, you know that?" She growled.

He leaned over her, one hand on either side of her on the counter, her leaning back with each hand on his. "Well I learned a lot from my gorgeous, beautiful, stunningly intelligent fiancee."

Victoria smirked. "You're a suck up too."

Charlie leaned his face close to hers, "It workes, don't it?" He said, grinning charmingly.

Victoria closed the distance between them and kissed Charlie lovingly. They broke away only when neither could breath.

"Well that can't be good for the babies." Charlie said, smirking.

"They're fine." Victoria smiled slyly. "And I guess it does work, you old charmer."

"Eww, good God get a room." Both adults looked over to see Minerva, her hair on end and pajama pants dragging on the floor, shirt hanging off on one side. She looked half awake as she stumbled to the cubbords and grabbed a mug for coffee.

"We're in a room." Victoria answered, kissing Charlie again just to torture her. Minerva gagged and walked over to them.

"Move over lovebirds, Minerva needs caffine and she needs it now."

Victoria and Charlie sinoulously rolled their eyes and moved. Minerva poored coffee into the mug and downed it, then repeated the process about three times and belched.

"Mmmm...I'm gunna go back to sleep." Minerva waved to them and then went back into the living room and settled down on the couch again, soon snoring.

Charlie looked up at the clock, "Aw crap I have to get going." He walked over to the coat rack in the front room and put on his jacket.

Victoria followed, "But you haven't even eaten anything!"

Charlie smiled at her, "Oh I'll just steal something from one of the vending machines in the teachers lounge..."

Victoria chuckled, "You're going to get caught doing that one of these days Charles."

Charlie smirked, "You're the one who showed me how to get free food from them Miss. Innocent."

Victoria looked up at the ceiling, "I haven't any idea idea what you're talking about mister."

Charlie snorted. Victoria was one of those people that could get away with anything because she was A) Gorgeous, B) Smart, C) Powerful. She didn't do anything bad, really, but she made use of her position as Fleet Admiral and struck fear into the hearts of any who met her on a daily basis while working. She was most famous for shoot a man, and paralizing him from the waist down, with one bullet when her brought her a cafe' latte instead of a cafe' lattoid in the morning.

"Don't snort at me Charles Casey!" Victoria said, shaking her finger at him.

Charlie turned around and looked at her, putting his hair up in a small ponytail. "Don't even try to drink coffee each morning, Victoria Becard-Soon-To-Be-Casey!"

"That is completely off the subject!"

"What is the subject?"

"It's uh...It's..." Victoria stopped, looking blank.

Charlie looked triumphant. "I have defeated the mighty Fleet Admiral Victoria! What is my prize?" He grinned jokenly.

Victoria smiled back mischiviously, "This is your prize, my good sir."

She then pulled him forward and kissed him.

A lot.

In fact Charlie was late to work that morning.

Yup.

Just your average morning in the Casey household.

* * *

I dunno about the ending but whatever. I had fun with this and I hope you liked reading it. Victoria, Minerva, Charlie, and the three wee babes belong to TMNTdisneyfan2013, used with permission.

Au revior! :)


End file.
